


Number

by dreameh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Jeonghan acts like such a bitch sometimes, Lee Seokmin | DK is a little shit who just wants Jeonghan to stop complaining about being single, M/M, Primary Teacher Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol is whipped from first meeting, semi textfic, theyre both sorta extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: A phone number was graffitied on the wall.Any normal person would ignore it.But of course, because he doesn't refer to himself as a 'normal person' he sent a message to the number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, I forgot to post this here. Updates will be whenever I have time, 12th grade is fucking hard.  
> There is a plot but there may be some changes. I don't expect this to be too long. Please show love & support.
> 
> this was technically my first Seventeen fanfiction, even though it is not the first I've posted, so personalities will likely not be accurate
> 
> some chapters are rather sort.

There was a number that had been graffitied onto the wall outside of the studio he worked at. He contemplated whether to send a message to notify whoever it was that their phone number was scrawled on the wall. 'Normal' people would've ignored it. He didn't like being placed into the category 'normal'. He was normally called 'extra', not 'normal'. He decided, 'why follow the norm when you can be you?' And decided he would send the message. Hesitantly, he typed the number in his phone and began a new message.

 **17:00**  
**Me:** Hello

 **Unknown:** Who are you? How did you get my number? Are you a stalker?

 **Me:** Your number has been graffitied on a wall

 **Unknown:** whAT?! 😱😱  
**Unknown:**  I swear to Jisoo... If it was Seokmin, that boy will be going without food cooked by me for a month  
**Unknown:** Thank you for telling me.  
**Unknown:** I'm going to go all out mum on my friends and interrogate them until they confess as to who did this.  
**Unknown:** Goodbye.

 **Me:** Don't you want to know who you're thanking?

 **Unknown:** Not particularly.

 **Me:** Rude 😒

 **Unknown:**  becUASE OBVIOUSLY IM GONNA THANK YOU IN PERSON AS LONG AS YOU STAU WHERE YOU ARE AND TEL L ME WHERE YOU ARE  
**Unknown:** But I guess I will need a name and photo please

 **Me:**  oH.   
**Me:** um

 **Unknown:**  who even types um how stupid

**Me:**

**Unknown:**  daMN

 **Me:**  First of all, rude, I type um... when I feel like it...  
**Me:**  Second of all, my name's Seungcheol. I'm at the Pledis Entertainment building. Scold your friends and bring whoever is responsible with you to fix it.

 **Unknown:** OkAY BUE


	2. Chapter 2

**17:17**  
**Unknown** : seOKMIN THE LITTLE SHIT   
**Unknown** : INFLUENCEDMY BABY CHAN TO HELP HIM GRAFFITI MY NUMBER ON THE WALL  
**Unknown** : APPARENTLY IM TOO UPTIGHT AND I NEED TO FIND SOMEBODY TO DATE SO HE DRCIDED TO, RATHER THAN SAY SETTING ME UP ON BLIND DATES,  
**Unknown** :  HE GRAFFITIED MY NUMBER IN A PUBLIC PLACE WHERE ALL SORTS OF WEIRDOS COULD SEE AND CONTACT ME  
**Unknown** : LIKE NO TAHNKS

 **Me** : Are you coming soon? Also, I have no clue who I'm talking to, or looking for when you arrive.

 **Unknown** :

**Me** : Hot damn

 **Unknown** : anD BEFOR E YOU COMMENT I AM A GUY

 **Me** : Hot damn

 **Unknown** : My name is Jeonghan 😇😇

**Change Unknown's name to Jeonghan 😍😇😍** **?  
** **Yes ✔️ **No** 🔲**

**Jeonghan 😍😇😍**: Also, I think I see you 

Seungcheol turned around from where he was semi-looking at the phone number on the wall and mainly looking at his phone and he saw the beautiful boy standing there, a grateful smile on his face. There was another boy standing next to him with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Thank you for messaging me about this Seungcheol-ah. I don't know what would've happened if some creep saw the number and tried to contact me instead. Seokminnie, my pabo~. Get rid of this or you'll have to deal with instant ramen for a month. We'll be at the nearby cafe when you're done." His smile turned into a sharp glare momentarily as he looked at the boy he had brought with him before it was a smile again.

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and blinked, processing his words. "Wait, we will?" Jeonghan smiled sweetly, but there seemed to be an underlying threat when he spoke. "Of course. I'm treating you to coffee as thanks." Seungcheol nodded blankly and allowed himself to be dragged away by the boy he just met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im sorry it's short and im sorry it took several months to update  
> i promise you i havent forgotten about this, I'm just trying to finish my Junhao fanfic My I before i continue with my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh update?

"So what do you want?" Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol blinked and looked at what was available. "Um. Just a hot chocolate?" He requested and Jeonghan looked at him with a frown. "What?" He asked, feeling self-conscious suddenly because of the way Jeonghan was looking at him. "Nothing. Actually no... You said 'um' again and also your order is so plain." Seungcheol shrugged at that, he doesn't really care that his order is plain, it makes it easier for the staff to make.

"How may I take your order?" The barista at the cash register asked "A large hot chocolate and a large, skinny iced latte with two shots of caramel syrup, a shot of vanilla syrup and an extra espresso shot with whipped cream and chocolate powder on top." He thankfully said his order slow enough for the poor, shocked barista to write his order down.

"That's such an extreme order. Why are you being such a white girl?" Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol, looking at him whilst rising his eyebrow "Remember, I'm paying for you. I can easily change my mind." Seungcheol blinked in confusion, shrugged and decided to keep his thoughts to himself. It's not like he asked for Jeonghan to bring him to the cafe. Jeonghan decided that on his own.

"See that table in the corner where you can see out the window? Sit there, I'll bring them over." Jeonghan directed and Seungcheol shrugged, starting to move towards the table. As he sat down, he heard the barista suddenly exclaim, "Both of you can sit down. Don't wait up here, I'll get someone to bring it out when it's ready." Jeonghan nodded gratefully and hurried over to sit with Seungcheol. He tucked his hair behind his ears and darted his tongue out to wet his lips before biting his bottom lip and looking through lidded eyes up at Seungcheol, who was feeling flustered because of how attractive the boy is.

"Are we gonna do a twenty questions thing or do we want to do a guessing game where the loser has to buy the other ice cream?" Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, bewildered at how lame his suggestion was. "What? Do you have any better idea?" Jeonghan asked, obviously knowing that Seungcheol was judging his suggestion. Seungcheol froze when he realised that no, he couldn't think of anything better. "Believe it or not... I think your ideas are our only options of getting to know each other. I say we do the guessing game... But why don't we just guilt your friend into buying both of us ice cream."

Jeonghan nodded appreciatively "I like the way you think. I say we start with a few questions that we can both guess. What year is the other born in?" Jeonghan begun and Seungcheol looked at him through narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what year he was born by his looks. "Don't be offended if I guess and what I say is younger than your age... You're just... Very youthful looking." Seungcheol was about to guess when a different worker reached their table, a tray in their hands, the two drinks on top.

"You look cute together, are you dating?" The boy asked as he put Seungcheol's drink in front of him, Seungcheol looked at his name tag and noticed the name on it was Jun. He went to respond, to tell Jun that he wasn't dating Jeonghan, but Jun froze when he put Jeonghan's drink in front of him and turned to face the older boy. "Wait no Jeonghan-hyung don't kill me! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Jeonghan rolled his eyes fondly and stood up to hug the frozen boy.

"Cheollie, meet one of my children, Wen Junhui. Junnie, meet my life saver, Seungcheol." Jun blinked a few more times before he snapped out of his shock and looked at Seungcheol. He smiled softly and Seungcheol smiled back before Jun bowed to him respectfully. "Hyung... what do you mean, saved your life?" Jeonghan sat back down and sighed. "Seokmin." He said, as if that would explain everything. Seungcheol was shocked when Junhui nodded and muttered 'Oh.' in response.

"I'm going to get back to work now. It was nice meeting you Seungcheol... hyung?" Seungcheol shrugged. He had no clue whether Jun was younger than him and wouldn't assume that he was just yet. "You too Jun-ah." Jun smiled at both Seungcheol and Jeonghan before he walked away. 

"Back to our game... are you a 96 or 97 liner?" Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan giggled slightly and covered his mouth, covering the smile that was growing. "No... but Junnie is a 96 liner. Are you a 95 liner?" Jeonghan asked, voice muffled due to him still covering his mouth. Seungcheol gasped in mock shock "How did you know?" Jeonghan's muffled laughter was heard. "You look like you're only a little bit older than me... I'm a 95 liner. 10/04." Seungcheol rose an eyebrow at that in shock.

"Did you say angel?" He asked, taken aback by what Jeonghan said. "No, my birthday is the fourth of October." Seungcheol's eyes widened as he realised. "Oh and because they have the same pronunciation..." he trailed off, nodding in understanding. "And you?" Jeonghan asked, looking at Seungcheol inquisitively. "I'm your hyung. Eighth of August." He responded with a smirk. "Aaah this will take forever because I can't think of questions. How about we just answer basic questions and get your friend to buy us ice cream anyway." Seungcheol added after he had taken a few minutes trying to think of a question.

"That's okay hyung. I'm fine with that. Wait are you okay with me calling you hyung even though we just met?" Jeonghan rambled. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's hand and shushed him. "Yes, Jeonghan. Yes, you can call me hyung. You can call me anything. Now, is there anything you want to know?"   
  


Soon enough Seungcheol and Jeonghan were eating ice cream, both walking along with Jeonghan's friend Seokmin mourning his bank account as he ate his own ice cream. Seungcheol and Jeonghan fully satisfied with what they now knew about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo i am in good mood uwu
> 
> this one is still a bit short but they get longer
> 
> should i also make this into an au on twt??


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeonghan 😍😇😍**: hi Cheol-ah

**Change Jeonghan 😍😇😍** **'s name to Cheonsa?  
Yes ✔️ **No** 🔲**

**Me:**  Hi Jeonghannie~

**Cheonsa** : do you want to go out today? It's a beautiful day and they have an outdoor ice skating rink in a park close to where I live

**Me** : I'm meant to be working, but I can ask my boss if I can move what I'm doing to another day?

**Cheonsa** : if it's not too much trouble for you that would be appreciated, it's one of my only free days of the week and I'd like to sleep on my other free day.  
**Cheonsa** : I don't think I asked, what do you do, exactly? I remember you saying that my number was outside the Pledis Ent building  
**Cheonsa** : do you work nearby? you left for your apartment after we first met and you went in a different direction to Pledis' building

**Me** : well I am predominantly a rapper with Pledis, but I'm not well known so I don't have fans chasing me everywhere I go  
**Me** : I also write rap lyrics for idol groups under Pledis, and I sometimes help my friend Jihoon produce songs as well

**Cheonsa** : omg really?  
**Cheonsa** : wow I didn't know I was talking to someone who is famous

**Me** : I'm not famous shhh

**Cheonsa** : uh, yeah you are, to me at least  
**Cheonsa** : are you sure you can put off whatever you need to do so we can go out?

**Me** : yeah that's fine, really, we were ahead of schedule anyway. Meet me at Pledis and we can walk there together

**Cheonsa** : okay ☺️☺️

**Me** : so... now that you know what I do, what's your job

**Cheonsa** : compared to yours my job is nothing  
**Cheonsa** : I'm a primary school teacher

**Me** : wow

**Cheonsa** : I know, shocking right?  
**Cheonsa** : me, who is a sarcastic smartass to most people,  
**Cheonsa** : me, who could probably make my own friends cry  
**Cheonsa** : I am a teacher for young children

**Me** : I think you're pretty sweet Jeonghan  
**Me** : you seem like the type of person who likes kids so I reckon you'd be a great teacher.

**Cheonsa** : you really think that?  
**Cheonsa** : you can tell me the truth, you know

**Me** : I am telling the truth Hannie  
**Me** : I promise

**Cheonsa** : omg marry me already

**Me** : gladly

**Cheonsa** : 😳😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh yes. im McDead :)))))))


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Seungcheol had told Jeonghan he would, he pleaded with Jihoon over the phone to get the recording of his next song put off until a day later. The dealbreaker for the composer was Seungcheol reminding him that he was the only person he was working with today and telling him that he could just spend today with Soonyoung instead of coming in to work with him.

As promised, Jeonghan was waiting outside the Pledis building and the smile he greeted Seungcheol with lifted his spirits. "Hiya Cheollie~" his voice was cheerful and he looked amazing in light coloured ripped jeans and an oversized black t-shirt. "Hi Hannie." Seungcheol smiled as he approached him and engulfed him in a hug once he got closer.

"Are you ready to go?" Jeonghan asked after they pulled away and all Seungcheol said was "Yeah." knowing he was excited. Jeonghan grinned and grabbed Seungcheol's hand, "Great!" His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and when he didn't respond, he looked at me and let out a small laugh. "This is fine, right Cheollie~?" he nodded at him, unable to trust his brain to form words that weren't gibberish.

"So what is it that you were cancelling so you could go out with me, Mr Celebrity?" Seungcheol blushed and covered his face in embarrassment, "I'm not a celebrity Hannie." He insisted but Jeonghan shushed him, "Ugh fine, I put off recording a new song. The guy who composes my songs is a close friend and I knew that today is a day his boyfriend isn't busy so we made an agreement, I can have today off to meet up with you and he can spend the day in with his boyfriend and then we'll record tomorrow."

Jeonghan's eyes were shining with excitement. Seungcheol almost felt concerned because of how excited Jeonghan was. "Hannie, are you okay?" Jeonghan only smiled sweetly at Seungcheol, which made him feel almost afraid.

"You're both so cute what the fuck." A new voice was heard and Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. Both two boys turned their heads to see someone they both knew. "Mingyu?" Seungcheol asked, wincing because Jeonghan was still squeezing his hand.

"Seungcheol-hyung and... Jeonghannie-hyung? I didn't know you two knew each other?" Mingyu looked confused, but he was no less confused than Jeonghan, who squinted for a few seconds, thinking deeply. "Oh! Was Cheol that 'cool but soft and dorky hyung at Pledis' who you were talking about?" He somewhat shouted, making Seungcheol jump in surprise.

"Cool but soft and dorky?" Seungcheol teased Mingyu, whose face became red at that. "Let's all just pretend that didn't happen. What are you here for?" He asked Mingyu, who pulled out his phone and stared at something on the screen for a few seconds before answering. "Lyric writing. And maybe a little bit of recording." He stared and Seungcheol nodded in understanding.

"Ah, there will be no recording today. I told Jihoon to stay home because I was the only big recording project he had today and I'm going out with Hannie." Seungcheol informed the younger, who smirked at his older friends. "Oh okay. Well, enjoy your date, hyungs." He teased and Jeonghan tensed up.

Mingyu started walking towards the entry of Pledis and when he got to the door Seungcheol shouted, "It's not a date!" Hurt, Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol's hand abruptly as Mingyu shouted back, "Whatever you say!" And went inside.

"Unless of course, you meant for this to be a date?" Seungcheol whispered, taking Jeonghan's hand back in his own after he noticed how hurt Jeonghan looked. Jeonghan seemed to realise what he was saying and smiled shyly at him. "Uh, maybe..."

His voice was quiet, but Seungcheol heard it anyway and smiled. "Don't be nervous around me, Hannie. C'mon, let's go on our... date." He encouraged Jeonghan, who smiled in response and held Seungcheol's hand tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the date chapter is currently being written uwu im sorry for taking a while to upload this chapter ive finished writing the main storyline of what was my main story so im hoping to finish this one sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the walk to the outdoor ice skating rink consisted of Jeonghan and Seungcheol contentedly walking together, swinging their intertwined hands between their bodies. It was silent most of the way, but neither of the boys felt that it was an awkward silence, they felt as if it were a comfortable silence, as if they had known each other for years.

The few times when they did talk, it was just a few little questions about their current lives, their hopes and aspirations and other various topics. "Hey Cheollie," Seungcheol swears he could feel butterflies in his stomach when Jeonghan called him that, "Doesn't it feel like we've known each other for our whole lives?"

Seungcheol paused and looked up to the sky as he thought, almost walking into a streetlight because of this. He flushed red when Jeonghan giggled at him and began teasing him. "I trusted you Hannie." he pouted and even after Seungcheol stopped pouting, Jeonghan's eyes lingered on his thick lips, wondering how it would feel to kiss the older.

Seungcheol noticed this and decided that maybe, just maybe, if this date goes well, then he could possibly kiss Jeonghan before they separate after their date. After all, if Mingyu, the dense beanpole, thought they were already dating, then they clearly have some good chemistry between them.

Without Seungcheol even realizing it, they had arrived at the skating rink and when Seungcheol finally left his train of thoughts, he immediately saw Jeonghan's excited face and beyond him, the skating rink. His mouth opened as he quietly said, "Oooooh." and Jeonghan laughed at his reaction.

Jeonghan dragged Seungcheol over to the booth where a worker was taking payment and handing out skates to people. "For two please." Jeonghan's speech was rushed slightly in his excitement to get on the ice and when the worker asked for payment, Seungcheol quickly passed over his card as Jeonghan rummaged in his bag for his money.

"Pay for both of us with that." He stated and when Jeonghan heard that, he whipped his head around and glared at Seungcheol. "Nuh-uh you are not paying for mine!" he exclaimed and Seungcheol just chuckled as he took his card back.

"Too late Hannie, it's already been done." Jeonghan pouted but then smiled. "Well, I guess that means that you're gonna just have to let me pay next time." Seungcheol smiled right back at him, and in the same tone of voice as Jeonghan, responded with, "If you insist, Hannie dearest, but wouldn't that mean that you'd have to decide what we're doing on our date again if you claim you're going to pay?"

"Well of course, what type of person do you take me for, Cheollie?" Jeonghan responded, sounding as if Seungcheol had insulted him by asking him whether he'd be willing to plan their second date as well. He went to respond, but the worker cut him off. "I'm not going to judge you for being a same sex couple but can you please get your skates and move out of the way, your flirting is sorta gross, it's rotting my teeth, I swear."

Jeonghan covered his mouth as he laughed, grabbing his hire skates with one hand and Seungcheol's spare hand with his other hand, dragging him over to a bench. "His face was so funny." he laughed again and reenacted the way the guy was cringing as they were flirting.

The two sat down and talked between themselves as they put their skates on. "Wow I haven't ice skated in years." Seungcheol muttered with a sigh. Jeonghan nervously laughed in response. "Well... I uh... haven't ice skated like ever, so I'll need you to help me not die."

Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's overexaggerated statement and quickly added, "I may need a bit of time to get used to it again myself, but sure, I'll prevent you from falling over and dying." they both looked at each other, faces straight, reflecting the 'seriousness' of their discussion, but then Jeonghan cracked and started giggling, Seungcheol joining in seconds after.

Staying true to what he said, Seungcheol got on the ice and skated around for a bit before Jeonghan and once he thought he was fine, he stood by the entry and held a hand out for the younger to hold as he entered the ice. Cautiously, Jeonghan reached for Seungcheol's hand and held onto it with a death grip once he was actually on the ice.

"Hannie. Don't move so much or we'll-" before Seungcheol hadn't even finished his sentence before Jeonghan slipped and fell over, accidentally pushing Seungcheol down as well, "-fall..." Seungcheol laid back against the ice, sighing in exasperation and Jeonghan hid his face in the older's chest.

"I'm sorry Cheollie..." Jeonghan's voice was muffled as he spoke. He sat up and covered his face with his hands. Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan, even though he couldn't see him, and sat up himself.

Combing his fingers through Jeonghan's long hair, Seungcheol muttered, "It's okay Hannie, it's fine. You did nothing wrong. C'mon, let's stand up now, I did say I would help you." He slowly stood up in order for Jeonghan to copy the way he was standing up. The younger successfully stood up without falling back down and instantly grabbed Seungcheol's hands when he stood up again.

Seungcheol smiled softly at the younger as they slowly skated around the rink until they were both comfortable, but even then, they held hands. They talked a little bit as they skated and Jeonghan helped a little girl up when she fell, but otherwise it was just a peaceful time (excluding the times when one or the other fell over) and they didn't stop skating until a worker told them that they had been there for too long and needed to leave so that others had a chance to skate.

"Jeonghannie, let me walk you back to your place." Seungcheol requested after they had given the skates back and gotten back into their own shoes. "Okay, sure. That just means you'll need to visit me with food sometimes because you know where I live." Jeonghan reasoned and Seungcheol laughed a little bit at Jeonghan's terms, holding the younger's hand as they started walking.

"Of course Hannie. But what if that was my motive from the start?" Jeonghan hit Seungcheol's chest playfully with his spare hand and smiled at the older, "Well you probably would've already won my heart just by doing that, but you're doing the most to make sure that my heart is yours and yours only."

Seungcheol at this moment, couldn't help but curse himself for catching feelings so soon, but he couldn't really blame himself. Jeonghan was an amazing and handsome person and well, he's always been one to believe in love at first sight. He falls hard and fast, but he didn't mind that sometimes.

When they arrived back at Jeonghan's apartment, Jeonghan took Seungcheol up to his apartment just so he knew which apartment was Jeonghan's, for future reference, and the two just stood there, staring at each other. But when Seungcheol noticed Jeonghan's eyes drift down to his lips, he couldn't help himself.

Seungcheol leaned forward, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as Jeonghan closed his eyes and started leaning forward in order to close the gap between them sooner. When their lips connected, Seungcheol swore he could feel fireworks exploding in his chest. As for Jeonghan, he felt a comforting warmth blooming inside him and couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuh yes hello the uwu jumped out


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheonsa** : thanks for coming with me Cheollie, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I really like you and I hope we can continue going on dates

**Me** : is this you confessing to me?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Cheonsa** : sure if you let me make it a confession

**Me** : going ✈️ soft hours

**Me** : please make it a confession  
 ** _(!) Not Sent! Retry_** **? (Cancel send)**  
 **Me** :  please don't make that kiss be for nothing  
 ** _(!) Not Sent! Retry_** **? (Cancel send)**

**Me** : if you want to make it a confession I won't object to you confessing, nor would I reject you, so take it away Hannie~

**Cheonsa** : oookay~~~ I hope you don't mind how cheesy it might be?

**Me** : Hannie. You called me the literal embodiment of cheese earlier.

**Cheonsa** : okay true now let me write my confession  
 **Cheonsa** : asfsadagdhd how do I start uhhh well it's sorta ironic that we met because Seokmin wanted me to finally have someone in my life other than him and my other boys and he wrote my number on that building near pledis. The moment I first saw you, my heart was all fluttery and I just,, I didn't know how to control it. Seeing your smile for the first time, I honestly thought that if I ever saw you cry, my heart would break because your smile brings light to my life. You make me smile and laugh so easily and I love how easily we're able to have a conversation  
 **Cheonsa** : Choi Seungcheol I've fallen for you

**Me** : my heart is fluttering right now I swear  
 **Me** : Yoon Jeonghan, I was somewhat scared when I realised just how fast I had fallen for you, but knowing that I am not alone in what I feel is reassuring. You're so witty, caring and it feels like I've known you forever. You're so damn gorgeous and I honestly would love to go on more dates with you because you're just such a great person to spend time with

**Cheonsa** : shit Cheollie I'm crying you're so sweet

**Me** : how can I be sweet when you're the sweetest thing in the world

**Cheonsa** : stOP

**Me** : no uwu

**Cheonsa** : oh look I've gotta go water my kangaroo

**Me** : you whAT

**Cheonsa** : it's a serious problem I gotta go, you can be cheesy tomorrow bye babe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cut scene roll the credits i wanna die i love being sick :)))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheonsa**  
CHEOL   
IVE GOT   
OUR   
NEXT   
DATE  
IDEA  
WE  
NEED  
TO GO  
TO  
A CAT CAFE

**Me**  
you almost gave me a heart attack smh Hannie how can my heart take your date proposal after the sudden message spam 

**Cheonsa**  
oof I'm sorry Cheollie but Junnie took his cute boyfriend to a cat cafe and I wanna go there with someone I really like as well

**M** **e**  
are you trying to avoid saying love because it's 'too early'?

**Cheons** **a**  
maybe

**Me**  
you're so cute uwu

**Cheonsa**  
your statement is invalid

**Me**  
hchxafgs why

**Cheonsa**  
because you said uwu  
that makes you the cutest by default

**Me**  
shut up dfgdhf you're still the cutest  
okay, serious talk, when are we meeting for our next date?

**Cheonsa**  
when are you free?

**Me**  
well I know you said you work weekdays, I'm free next weekend on Sunday  
and if they ask me to come in on that day to record or something it'll be a no from me

**Cheonsa**  
it's a date then babe we'll meet at like,, 1pm, is that okay?

**Me**  
babe?

**Cheonsa**  
do you,,, not like it?

**Me**  
why would I not like it Hannie?  
I'm just a little shocked still because you're so bold

**Cheonsa**  
ohhhh okay

**Me**  
and yes, 1pm is perfect

**Cheonsa**  
uwu I'll see you then (❁'◡'❁)✲

**Me**  
my heart -  
the uwu jumped outyzsdydyffudyf   
yes, I'll be there

**Cheonsa**  
I'll talk to you later Cheollie I gotta do something for my children

**Me**  
okay babe we'll talk later

**Cheonsa**  
i see why you got shocked at me calling you babe my heart skipped a beat just then Cheollie

**Me**  
(๑ơ ₃ ơ)

**Cheonsa**  
I thought cute emojis were my thing

**Me**  
didn't you have to deal with your children? (=ↀωↀ=)

**Cheonsa**  
hkfzfsjfsifs stop don't use that emoji Jun uses it enough  
and yes I do but as the wise legend Brendon Urie once sung  
if you love me let me goooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

**Me**  
fuck offfxfuzufduxigx

**Cheonsa**  
as long as you let me go 😔✊

**Me**  
HANNIE JUST GO IM GONNA DIE

**Cheonsa**  
okay bye babe 🤧

**Me**  
bye babe

**Cheonsa**  
👋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uhhh forgot to update for a while whoops so here have an update


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or two updates maybe ;)

Seungcheol realised just how excited he was for his next date with Jeonghan when he arrived at the cat cafe 20 minutes early. He then realised that him being early to the date was a blessing because he could sit and play with cats while he waited for the younger to arrive.

And that led to this moment, Seungcheol was practically buried in cats and he couldn't stop laughing as one of the smaller cats was sitting on his shoulder and rubbing its head against a ticklish spot on his neck.

The girl working at the counter was staring dreamily at Seungcheol. He had noticed this, but its not like it necessarily bothered him because he knew he'd already fallen deep for Jeonghan and wasn't going to be phased by anyone who may have an infatuation with him because of his looks.

The front door of the cat cafe burst open and one of the cats that was sitting peacefully on Seungcheol, a skittish grey tabby, jumped off his legs and ran to hide somewhere out of sight. Seungcheol groaned upon realising that he put so much effort into getting that cat to calm down and not freak out when he tried to show affection to it.

He let out a sound of despair and looked over to the door to see the person who caused the cat to run away and his breath hitched upon seeing Jeonghan standing there, looking ethereal with a smile on his face.

"Hannie!" He called out with a smile and as the younger boy spotted him, his face lit up like a little kid opening their Christmas presents. Seungcheol stood up to greet the boy and as he walked over, he eyed the younger's outfit and compared it to his own.

Jeonghan wore a blue collared shirt, he was wearing a white shirt with a black plant-like pattern on it. Jeonghan was wearing black pants and he wore jeans. Jeonghan's hair was straightened with a black hat sitting atop it, he had attempted to tame his hair half-heartedly.

"Cheollie you look so good~" Jeonghan cooed and Seungcheol couldn't stop a bright red blush from blooming on his face after hearing the compliment. "But Hannie, you look so much better than me." The younger flushed tomato red, much to Seungcheol's satisfaction, so he leaned forward and quickly kissed the boy on the corner of the mouth before pulling him into a hug.

The kiss left the other boy even more flustered and he quietly whined because even though he knew they couldn't show too much affection in public, unless they wanted their private time together to be violated by fansites that might be stalking Seungcheol, yet he still wanted an actual kiss.

Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hat from the younger's head and placed it on his own lopsidedly, causing the boy to giggle slightly. That then provoked Seungcheol to pull a stupid pose and throw his head back as if he had hair that he could flick over his shoulder, effectively knocking the hat straight off his head.

Jeonghan shoved the older, laughing hard and picked his hat up before a cat could attack it. He put the hat firmly on Seungcheol's head, giggling as realised the hat was mostly covering Seungcheol's eyes as he tipped his head up to try and see at least something through the tiny gap.

Jeonghan gently picked up a cat that had approached him and made his way to the counter, making the usual orders of both of them. He paid no attention to the look of envy which the girl at the counter gave him and instead petted the cat that was in his arms and as it head butted his arm, purring, he cooed and looked back at Seungcheol who had moved his hat off his head, put it on the table and was smiling softly back at him.

After the order had been made, he made his way back to the table with the number and after making sure there wasn't any cats sitting where he wanted to sit, sat right next to Seungcheol, putting the number on the table and setting the cat that was in his arms down on his lap. The cat continued to purr and headbutt the boy, much to his amusement and both Seungcheol and Jeonghan stared at each other momentarily before starting to casually chat.

"Cheollie, my kids are so cute, I need you to come and meet them one day!" Jeonghan enthused and Seungcheol nodded but then squinted at him in confusion. "Hold up, which kids? Your kids as in your friends...? Or your kids as in your students...?" He asked and Jeonghan opened his mouth to reply but froze and then closed it again.

After almost a minute where he just sat there, petting the cat as he looked in to the distance, deep in thought, he finally turned to respond to the question. "Both!" And at that point, Seungcheol lost it because all that time thinking, just for that response? That was totally his Jeonghan.

Wait,  _his_  Jeonghan? Was he dumb or something sure they're dating but they're not boyfriends yet so why did he call him his Jeonghan does not belong to anyone he is his own handsome, independent man and I don't think he needs no man. Wait he should ask him to be his boyfriend so he  _can_  call him his- before he realised what was happening, the question "Will you be my boyfriend?" Was already out of his mouth.

Jeonghan stared at him for a while, and as they both sat in silence, Seungcheol began to fidget with his hands as negative thoughts invaded his mind. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they didn't actually have something. Maybe Jeonghan was just leading him on and he lied about liking him.

He was dragged from these thoughts when Jeonghan finally responded to his question. "That was a bit unexpected and very strangely timed, but of course, you should know my answer anyway. Yes, Seungcheol, I will be your boyfriend."

At this point, Seungcheol didn't care who was watching, he didn't care if doing this could ruin his reputation or his small fanbase, he couldn't even care less if the most homophobic person in the world was watching, he leaned forward to kiss Jeonghan, overjoyed that he actually said yes.

"Cheollie, you're a dumbass." Jeonghan muttered after he pulled away for a moment before reconnecting their lips and continuing to kiss. The kiss was suddenly disrupted by both a cat jumping onto Seungcheol with its claws out, which caused the older to yelp and pull away because of his pain, and also by the worker harshly putting down one of their plates on the table in front of them.

"What a jealous brat." Jeonghan huffed after the girl had walked away, making Seungcheol laugh even though he was still in pain from the claws that had pierced his skin. Jeonghan noticed that Seungcheol was clutching at his leg where the cat was contentedly sitting and laughed. "You, my dear, are a baby." Seungcheol pouted upon hearing this and Jeonghan couldn't help but coo at how cute he looked. Seconds later he spoke his mind, nothing filtering the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You are the cutest person in this world shut the fuck up everyone else is nothing compared to you, you are a king and everyone else is a peasant." He stated and Seungcheol laughed at that. Jeonghan carefully reached over the cat on his lap to get to the cup with his coffee in, zoning out and staring at floor momentarily without moving. Seconds later, he blinked rapidly as he took a sip of his drink before looking back up at Seungcheol and grinning, which caused the older to laugh softly.

"You're so cute Hannie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello ive been MIA because i had my hip surgery three weeks ago - on the 7th of january (and i forgot about updating on ao3 and writing in general rip) so yeah two updates in a row, including a prose chapter, to make it up to you
> 
> (i may stop updating this fic for a while again after this ive only got one chapter prewritten and i've got another prose chapter coming up so uhh yeah dont expect me to rush into another update soon after this unless, of course, i finish the prose chapter quickly, but with the svt tokyo ghoul au ive started planning, i honestly doubt it)


	10. Chapter 10

**Cheonsa**  
Cheollie have you seen this? I'm so sorry  
kstarnews.net/articles/does-scoups-is-gay/

**Pledis Rapper S.Coups is Dating Someone?**

The rising star rapper of Pledis was seen at an outdoor figure skating rink with an unknown long haired figure about a week ago and then just today he was seen with the same person leaving a cat cafe. The submitter of the pictures featured in the article said that the figure looked like a female from afar due to the long hair but had noticeable masculine features when they got closer to the pair.

Our source observed that the first outing at first seemed to be just a regular outing between two friends, although some of the interactions between the two seemed a bit too romantic for 'just friends'.

Today, on the day of the second reported outing, our source only saw the pair as they were leaving the cat cafe and lost them in the crowd shortly after spotting them, but they were holding hands and their bodies were a little closer than a relationship as friends would permit.

All we can say is who is this mystery person? Is Choi Seungcheol gay?

We are waiting on a statement from Pledis regarding this scandal.

**Comments (117)**

**c***w**e**  
My Seungcheol, gay? I don't think so  
↑13 ↓102

 **ch*****v*r**  
Whoever he's dating, I hope he's happy uwu  
↑202 ↓7

 **a***c**ps**  
Ew even more of a reason to hate his scumbag ass  
↑3 ↓188

 **Me**  
oh Hannie baby

don't worry, you're fine sweetie it's okay if my limited number of fans do find out about you, then everyone will know that you're mine and mine only

 **Cheonsa**  
is it too soon to say that I love you?  
because a loving but possessive Cheollie has just consumed my entire heart and I think it's too late to back out

 **Me**  
is it too soon to say that an angel has stolen my heart?

 **Cheonsa**  
wait... who do you mean when you say an angel...?

 **Me**  
you my dear, who else would I be loving with my entire heart other than you

 **Cheonsa**  
stop it you're so sappyyyyy  
you've stolen my heart too my love 💖💖

 **Me**  
I hope I'm the only one who has stolen your heart 👀

 **Cheonsa**  
ehehe 😓😓  
not the only one, but the only one who has reciprocated my feelings

 **M** **e**  
what do you mean?  
Who else has stolen your heart in the past

 **Cheonsa**  
uhhh

he's hot and a gentleman okay :(((

 **Me**  
okay understandable Taeyang has stolen my heart in the past as well

 **Cheonsa**  
wow I loev an attractive man who acknowledges a fellow attractive man 🤩🤩

 **M** **e**  
😘😘  
I'm a VIP baby, of course I'd acknowledge how attractive he is

 **Cheonsa**  
oooh nice  
okay but really cheol, are you sure that you're okay about that article?  
it's not going to help you to become more popular if you have a dating scandal

 **Me** I'm okay, I promiseif I happen to become popular, I won't care for this 'scandal', because I don't plan on dating aroundnow that we're together, I hope we'll stay together from now

 **Cheonsa**  
o-oh

  
**Me**

I'll be there soon love

 **Cheonsa**  
really??

 **Me**  
yep 🤩🤩

 **Cheonsa**  
Ilyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I always forget to update

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, but please be courtious when commenting, I began writing this before I had a proper grasp on the personalities of the members, so please don't say anything like "Jeonghan wouldn't say that" because I kn o w.
> 
> Give loveto my carat selca day on twittter pls: @whywenjunhui
> 
> I'm going to sleeep now. gooodnight


End file.
